


A Matter of Hands

by orphan_account



Series: HSWC 2014 [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, Homestuck Shipping World Cup 2014, M/M, Prompt Fill, i really dont know how the bubbles work tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 23:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1665836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the HSWC br1 prompt: "Dave<3Karkat: Remember when they went on a dream bubble date in a crowded place holding hands?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Matter of Hands

"Figures that my first flush date would be literally in my dreams." Karkat said, looking like he was trying to physically retreat into the bulk of his sweater. "God forbid I actually be conscious for the pivotal experience of my nonexistent concupiscent life."

"Hey, if you want to be escorted through the dank meteoric bowels we've been circulating the past two years, you can be my guest. I'll tour the hell out of that place." Dave said, stupid cape billowing dramatically behind him. "Here on your left, you'll see the ventilation shaft of doom, home to the purple moleman who's probably the reason why our air conditioning is shot to hell. On our right, my sister drunkenly macking on your childhood friend. I could even get you a novelty t-shirt of that shit."

"Alright, fuck. I just don't want to run into any doomed alternates of me out here. One of those assholes per cosmic vicinity was hard enough to tolerate." Karkat cast a glance around them, but saw only the deserted Alternian street they'd been walking through the past five minutes. 

The moons shone brightly above and distant creatures howled through the night, making his insides twist with homesickness. 

"You know you've like, got a spectrum of unhappy faces? I'm gonna start naming them. That one's 'remote out of reach but inwardly debating if he should get up or not before he's forced to watch a Bridezilla marathon.'"

"You're so full of shit."

"Yeah, Bridezilla's pretty great." Dave said, reaching over to clutch Karkat's hand. "Check it out."

Karkat had seen a lot of romcoms where the charming love interest would sincerely grasp the socially awkward lead; the lighting soft and the music sincere. It seemed like such a big moment, the hopeful beginning of something new.

He felt his whole body bristle, his mind zoned in on the hand casually holding his. Dave's skin was so much softer than a troll's, but his warmth was a match for Karkat's own. He tried to keep as still and casual as possible. Shit, why did his fingers suddenly feel like twitching? What if his hands got sweaty.

If he did it was Dave's fault, for grabbing his hand like it was just something normal. Damn Strider.

"So where do you want to go first?" 

Karkat jumped, looking up.

The Alternian street had morphed into what had to be some sort of human bazaar, with flocks of dead trolls nosing around with baffled fascination.

"What the hell is it."

"Dude, it's the Houston Galleria. Come on, there's an ice rink, we can watch people fall on their asses from the food court."

Dave started to pull him forward, drawing Karkat's attention back to the matter of hands.

They'd suddenly crossed from casual intimacy to public displays of affection.

"Okay, why am I suddenly pulling a stubborn goat down a mountain trail." Dave asked, eyebrow raised and giving an ineffectual tug on Karkat's arm.

"The problem, Strider, is that while I've come to blows with the fact that humans are all hopeless voyeurs, I do not need a torrent of undead jerks to know our interspecies concupiscent business."

The corner of Dave's mouth twitched, and Karkat suspected that had he been someone less concerned with maintaining a perfectly crafted and utterly asinine image, he'd be openly laughing at him.

"Okay, seriously. There's this arcade I want to show you, my Bro and I would have these DDR competitions it was the best."

"Not until you release me from your grabby meat paws." Karkat said, jerking his arm back like a grub's competitive tugging game. "… Let go, Dave."

"Nah."

"The fuck do you mean by that!? Get your grubby fondling apparatus off me!"

"We're already in it, man. Might as well resign to the fact that we're doomed to be joined at the sweaty palms for the rest of this ride."

"That's not funny!" Karkat tried to twist out of Dave's grip, but the human's joints were hinged differently, rolling with him like they were made of jelly. "If this ends with you flipping me over a fucking table I swear-!"

"You're the one making a scene. I just want to have a romantic flushdate at the mall, why you gotta be fussing."

"Don't play that game with me!" Dave's hand was like a vise, unmovable as the smirk threatened to overtake his features. "Aagh, how is this possible!?"

"Milk, bro. It's all in the milk."

* * *

 

"I say, it's rather unseemly for two youths to so brazenly display their caliginous affections in public." Kankri said stuffily as Porrim thumbed through the clothes racks with an almost academic interest.

"Your oblivion is almost endearing, Kanny."

**Author's Note:**

> This was pretty rushed, but I hope Team KanayaKarkat like it


End file.
